


Moments in Time

by Yasunori



Series: In the Ruins Universe [6]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, MUCC, Nocturnal Bloodlust, Royz, the GazettE
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Apocalypse, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Content, Smut, Wasteland, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasunori/pseuds/Yasunori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru knows how to pack for an apocalypse. Subaru gets caught. Natsu goes fishing. Kyo knows what Ruki wants. Odds and ends, bits and pieces in the lives of the inhabitants of the island. An interlude.</p><p>Post-apocalyptic side fic to In the Ruins. Doesn't make much sense without reading the rest first, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hands caressed skin, lips met in a heated dance, gasps and moans filled the room. And then Kaoru pulled away, leaving Tatsurou blinking. Curious, he tilted his head and watched the alpha get out of bed to go rummage around in his bag. He found what he was looking for, and came back to bed, sliding down under the covers and leaning over to kiss his boyfriend, trying to continue where they'd left off.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Tatsurou laughed. “You don’t get to leave me alone in bed, naked and horny, without telling me why.”

Kaoru blushed a little, but hesitantly showed his lover what he had in his hand. Tatsurou couldn’t believe it.

“Lube?! Where the hell did you get lube?”

“I brought it. From home, I mean,” the alpha answered, blushing even more.

Tatsurou just stared at him for a second. And then he started laughing. And laughing. And laughing. Kaoru frowned at him, sitting back.

“Hey, you’re killing the mood here,” he pouted, embarrassed by his lover’s laughter.

“I’m… I’m sorry, but…” Tatsurou did his best to calm down enough to speak. “The world is burning, you have to pack up the necessities of life quickly and get the hell out, and you remember to pack _lube_?! Way to go with priorities, Kao!” He started laughing again, Kaoru eyeing him a little before he too started chuckling.

“Well, yeah, you never know. I just thought you might like it. But I can throw it out if you want.”

Tatsurou dried his tears, and took a deep breath in an effort to calm down.

“Hell no, babe, we are going to enjoy that bottle for as long as it lasts.” He leaned up on his elbows, reaching a hand out and let his fingers travel down Kaoru’s chest to end up gently caressing the cock between his lover’s legs. He licked his lips before he continued, voice husky and wanton. “And right now I suggest we enjoy it while you put this lovely big cock in me.” His eyes darted up to meet his lover’s, Kaoru’s eyes going dark with desire as he leaned down for a kiss. The plop of the bottle opening was all the prompt Tatsurou needed to spread his legs, and he groaned when he felt a lubed finger tease around his entrance before it pushed inside.

The alpha threw his head back and moaned loudly while Kaoru prepared him, fingers curling and scissoring inside him. Finally, the fingers pulled out and he watched as his lover lubed up his cock, before he positioned himself and slowly and carefully pushed it in, stopping just before his knot. For a few seconds they just lay there panting, adjusting to the overwhelming feeling, and then Tatsurou nodded. He was ready.

It was amazing, Tatsurou hadn’t done this in a long time and he realized how much he missed it when he looked up at his panting lover, thrusting into him. The big alpha cock inside him stretched him wide, and it was borderline pain, but yet it wasn’t. He groaned when Kaoru hit a certain spot within, bucking his hips and gasping.

“Holy fuck, Kao, right there, please god, more.”

Kaoru complied, keeping his hips at the same angle as he thrust into his boyfriend, trying to keep it together for just a little while longer. Tatsurou let his hand slide down between them, grabbing his own cock and starting to jerk himself off in time to the thrusts. It was heaven, heavenly, perfection, and he threw his head back and let out a long moan as he came between them, his body twitching and clenching around Kaoru’s cock. The other alpha groaned at the feeling, and it took only one more thrust before he too was coming hard.

He slowly pulled out, falling to the bed next to Tatsurou, a hand on his forehead. They lay next to each other for a long while, saying nothing, their chests heaving. Then, when he could finally breathe again, Tatsurou rolled over and snuggled up to his lover, snaking an arm around his waist and putting his head on his shoulder. Kaoru pulled him close and kissed his forehead, before he lay back again, still a little out of breath.

“I’m glad you packed that lube, Kao, that felt amazing,” Tatsurou mumbled. “And next time, I’m gonna enjoy using it on you too,” he added, a little smirk on his lips.

Kaoru’s lips twisted into a smile of anticipation.

“Mmmm, I’m looking forward to it,” he said, giving his lover a squeeze before he closed his eyes, feeling pretty good about himself.

. . . . .

Natsu was nervous as he packed up his bag. He was finally going to be alone with Yukke, for the first time after their first kiss. The alpha had invited him to go out fishing, and he was looking forward to it immensely, but at the same time he was nervous as hell. He had been harboring feelings for the alpha for almost two years now, since he met the group travelling to the island in the first place. He had been allowed to join them, along with several others, but he hadn’t had eyes for anyone but Yukke ever since he saw him that first time.

He hadn’t said anything, of course, he was too shy, and besides, why would Yukke want someone like him? He was more likely to fall for Daichi, the pretty little omega, or maybe Cazqui with his interesting beauty. Not him. And so he sighed, and waited, and did nothing more that watch from afar. Everyone teased him about it, but he couldn’t help it. He was in deep, and if he couldn’t have Yukke, then he didn’t want anyone.

But god, the alpha had kissed him yesterday. And he had said he liked his scent. And then he had invited him on some one on one time. Natsu wasn’t sure how this happened, but he was exited and scared out of his wits, all bundled up in one, as he walked down the stairs from his room on unsteady legs.

Yukke was waiting for him on the lawn in front of the house. It was still early, the sun had just gone up, and the mist hadn’t lifted from the lake yet. The alpha was carrying their fishing rods and a bucket of bait, while Natsu had packed some food and drink for them.

The alpha led the way as they walked through the trees down to a secluded beach on the island. They didn’t speak on the way, and Natsu’s nerves got worse over time. What if the alpha changed his mind? After all, he wasn’t the prettiest omega here, he thought.

The morning passed without them talking, apart from a few words when Natsu caught a fish and Yukke helped him take care of it. When it was time to have some lunch, Natsu was sitting on needles. He didn’t know what to do now. Should he speak? Should he wait and let the alpha speak? He sat down on the grass, his cheeks a little red as he started unpacking their food.

Before he knew it, he was lying on his back on the grass, Yukke’s lips on his, the alpha’s weight holding him down. The sudden action made him gasp in shock, and Yukke pulled back, his cheeks a little pink.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean… Sorry,” he mumbled and started to sit back up. Natsu’s arms acted of their own accord, pulling the alpha back down before his brain had caught up with the rest of him.

“No, don’t stop,” he begged, looking earnestly at the alpha. He couldn’t be so close only to have the person he’d wanted for so long change his mind.

Yukke let himself be pulled back down, and hesitantly kissed Natsu again, but slower and gentler this time. They lay there kissing for a while, slowly and carefully exploring each other. Natsu felt like he was melting, and he whined at the loss when Yukke pulled back to look down at him.

“I’m… I’m not very good at this sort of thing,” Yukke admitted, looking a little lost “I’m no good at saying the right thing, or being romantic and all that stuff.

“It’s ok,” Natsu hurried to say. “Neither am I. But I’ve been wanting… well, this… ever since we met,” he mumbled, looking away, his cheeks burning.

“You have?” The surprise in Yukke’s voice made him turn his head and look at him, wide-eyed. He nodded, biting his lip, glancing at the alpha. “Wow… I mean… Just wow,” Yukke said, looking a bit shocked.

“Is that bad?” Natsu whispered, afraid he had seemed too needy and scared the alpha off.

“What? No, of course not. Or, maybe… If I had realized sooner, maybe this hadn’t taken so long,” Yukke mumbled, smiling a little.

“You mean you… liked me too? For a while?” Natsu was stunned as Yukke nodded.

“Yeah, I have, but I figured you weren’t interested. I mean, there are lots of good looking alphas on the island, so why would you pick me, you know?”

Natsu was shocked at that. “What?! You’re like the hottest alpha around!” he exclaimed, and then threw a hand over his mouth as he realized what he had said. Yukke chuckled, seeming a little less tense now.

“Why, thank you. That’s nice to hear. But if you felt like that, why didn’t you say anything?”

Natsu blushed deep red. “Well, because there are so many prettier omegas here, and I figured you’d end up with Daichi or Cazqui, or even Kuina.”

Yukke’s sudden laughter caught him by surprise. The alpha leaned down for a kiss that left Natsu breathless, his pulse racing. “There’s no one as cute as you here, no one,” the alpha whispered into his ear, his hand snaking up under Natsu’s sweater to caress his chest suggestively.

“I thought you said you weren’t any good at saying the right thing and being romantic,” Natsu panted, eagerly giving in to the alpha’s touches. Yukke just smiled and let his hands travel up Natsu’s sides, leaning down to kiss his stomach.

Soon enough, the shirt was off altogether, and the pants around his ankles as Natsu was turned around, standing on all fours on the grass. Yukke’s tongue was playing and teasing him around his hole, and Natsu shivered in anticipation as a finger explored his ass, clear lubrication making the insides of his thighs sticky. He heard rustling behind him and glanced back to see Yukke pull down his pants, his enormous cock thickly veined and hard as a rock. Natsu’s breath hitched and he licked his lips at the sight, before he pushed his ass back wantonly towards the alpha with a mewl.

The alpha groaned at his reactions, and he gave his cock a few teasing strokes just to see Natsu’s eyes cloud over, the omega biting his lips and whining in want and need. A second later, Yukke’s cock breached him, stretching him further and further and _further_. God, he was big, and it felt so damn good. Natsu felt his legs shaking, and the alpha’s arm was soon around his chest, holding him up as he thrust hard into the lewd body.

“Oh god you feel so good,” Yukke groaned, pounding into the omega with total abandon. Natsu mewled, his voice growing louder and louder as the moans were pulled out of him with each hard thrust. And then it was over, both of them groaning loudly as they came together. Yukke held him up while his body shook with the power of his orgasm, and then he slowly guided the omega down on the grass. They lay on their sides, spooning while they waited for Yukke’s knot to shrink.

The alpha put his arms around Natsu, letting their fingers intertwine, and he kissed the omega’s neck before he put his head down, both of them panting heavily for a long while.

“So why did you finally make a move?” Natsu’s question was curious and a little hesitant. He didn’t want to ruin the mood, but he was too curious as to why this had finally happened.

He felt Yukke smile in his neck, nuzzling him, before he answered. “A friend of yours made me open my eyes enough to see it wasn’t a lost cause.”

“What? Who? Subaru, that little gossip…” Natsu couldn’t believe Subaru would do this! Sure, it had turned out great, but he had no right to spill his feelings like that.

Yukke laughed, kissing his neck and nibbling a little. “Actually, it wasn’t Subaru. Even though he would be the first one to suspect, I admit. But it was someone else, and I won’t say who, because I promised to keep it a secret.”

Natsu frowned and tried to turn his head to look at the alpha. “Why?”

“Maybe he thought you would kick his ass?” Yukke smirked. “But it didn’t turn out so bad, did it?”

Natsu smiled happily and shook his head. It had turned out amazing. Whoever it was had done him a favor, but he would still kick his ass if he ever found out who.

They didn’t get much more fishing done after that, going for another round later. But they were also talking, getting to know each other better, until it was time to pack up and go back home. Yukke reached out and took his hand as they walked back, and Natsu smiled giddily all the way back. They went their different ways when they got back, parting in front of the big house. Yukke leaned in and gave Natsu a big kiss, tongue deep into the omega’s mouth, before he let him go and waved his hand as he walked off to his cabin to change. Natsu licked his lips to catch all the flavor of the alpha as he watched him go, his heart pounding in his chest. He turned towards the house to see Subaru, Koichi and Hiyuu sitting on the stairs watching him with huge grins on their faces.

“What!?” Natsu glared at them, but couldn’t hold back a happy grin himself.

“So, was he good?” Koichi asked, raising an eyebrow at him and smirking. Natsu turned beet red, and stuttered.

“What… What do you mean? We went fishing, and kissed a little, and…”

“Oh, come on,” Subaru said. “We know you fucked, twice no less. So was it as good as you hoped?”

Natsu stared at them, his cheeks burning, but eventually he nodded. He couldn’t help the happy smile from coming back at the memory, and the others laughed.

“Good, I’m glad you’re finally together,” Subaru said, the other two nodding vehemently.

“Thanks,” Natsu smiled, embarrassed but too happy to care. “But how…?”

The group got up to go inside to prepare dinner. Before they turned around, however, Koichi smirked at him.

“Sound travels far over water…”

They all laughed as they left Natsu standing there, his mouth open in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been an evening like any other, and nothing was different from usual. They had dinner, Subaru teased Die about something or other, the alpha laughed and teased him back, and so it went.

Until now. Because now, Subaru was stuck with his back to a wall, Die's arms holding him where he was, their mouths an inch apart. Subaru’s eyes were huge, his breath fast and shallow, and he was shaking. Die had his eyes closed, breathing deeply, his lips slightly parted. Those lips that had kissed him just a moment ago.

He had teased Die a little too much, and the alpha had chased him around the house to tickle him in revenge, a pretty common occurrence. Subaru had run outside to get away, still nothing strange about it. Die had caught up with him at the back of the house, pushing him up towards the wall… And that’s where everything changed. The kiss was heated, those lips even softer than they looked, and Subaru had felt himself give in to the alpha immediately. And now the kiss was over, and they were both at a loss of what to do. This was not in any of their plans, no, it just happened, and now they didn’t know what to do about it.

Die finally opened his eyes, looking at Subaru, but still not letting him go. They stared at each other for a few moments, before Die shook his head as if to clear it. He released Subaru and took a step back, taking a deep breath.

“Ok,” he said, eyeing Subaru a little nervously, “I guess we should talk about what just happened?”

Subaru nodded, still out of breath, not able to say a word. Die reached out a hand and the omega tentatively took it, letting Die lead him down towards his cottage.

“Wait,” he finally heard himself say, “what about Toshiya?”

“He’s still at the house, he won’t be back for another hour at least. We can talk in private.”

Subaru nodded, and stepped into the cottage after Die, looking around. He had never been in here before, and noticed the simple but practical furniture and the two beds on either side of the room. Die steered him towards the little table in front of the window, sitting him down and pulling the curtains for privacy.

“Do you want some tea?” he asked, and Subaru nodded thankfully. His tongue felt dry as sandpaper, and he needed something to hold in his hands so he wouldn’t fidget too much. The alpha fixed them some tea, lighting a fire in the small iron stove and putting a kettle on. It wasn’t until the tea was done that they spoke again.

“So,” Die said, sitting down, “I kissed you.”

Subaru swallowed hard and looked down into his tea as he nodded.

“And how do you feel about that?” Die prodded, apparently not letting him off the hook. God, how did he feel about that? He glanced up at the alpha, thinking for a moment, while Die waited patiently.

“I… I think I… I think I liked it,” he admitted finally, his voice soft and subdued, nothing like his usual ecstatic self.

“You don’t sound too sure,” Die said, fidgeting a little with his mug.

“I am! I did like it. I’m just… not sure what it means,” Subaru mumbled. He had enjoyed it, quite a lot actually, enough to make his groin tingle. But Die? He had never thought about the alpha that way, they were friends, that was it. Sure, he was hot, very much so actually, but… And there went that little tingle in his groin again that made Subaru gasp a little and shift on his chair to try to hide it. Die eyed him a little suspiciously, but let it go.

“So how do you feel about it yourself?” Subaru said to divert the attention from himself. “ _You’re_ the one who kissed _me_ , remember?”

Die smiled a crooked smile, taking a sip of his tea before he answered.

“Yeah. I guess I did. I’m still not sure how that happened, but…” He took a deep breath, looking earnestly at the pretty omega across the table. “I liked it. A lot, actually. I’ve always liked you as a friend, but I never thought about you, well, _this_ way. And all of a sudden I had you in front of me, and all my brain could seem to think was _Go ahead, kiss him, you know you want to._ It was weird.” He snorted, shaking his head a little.

Subaru couldn’t help giggling a little at that. “Yeah, it is weird, isn’t it? But… Not in a bad way? You know?”

Die looked at Subaru, smiling a little.

“No, not in a bad way.”

They sat for a while, watching each other over the table, until finally Die cocked his head and smiled.

“So, would you like to try again?”

Subaru blushed, but nodded eagerly. Hell yeah, he wanted to try again. His stomach was filled with butterflies, and his groin was tingling. If those weren’t signs of want, he didn’t know what was. So when Die got up and rounded the table, taking his mug from his hands and placing it on the table, he was damn well ready for it.

But Die took his hands and pulled him off the chair towards his bed, and the omega felt a little unsure all of a sudden. Was he ready for that? Not really, not so soon. Die seemed to sense his hesitation, and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Just kissing, I promise. It’s just more comfortable over there.”

Subaru swallowed but let the alpha lead him to the bed, carefully sitting down on it, licking his lips a little nervously. Die sat down next to him, and kissed his neck softly. Then he let his hand cup Subaru’s cheek and turned his head towards him, looking into his eyes for a long moment before he leaned over and let his lips softly caress the omega’s. Subaru closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the unfamiliar lips against his own. Soon, he felt Die gently push at his shoulder, pushing him down on the bed, and he let himself be steered into a lying position, their lips never leaving each other’s.

Die kept his word and didn’t try for more than kisses, but god, what kisses! It was amazing, and Subaru was incredibly aroused by now. He was even ready to re-evaluate if he didn’t want more right away, when a sound from the door startled him. Die wouldn’t let him go at first, leaning into the kiss, but then he finally lifted his head, peering at Toshiya who was leaning against the door frame, looking rather amused.

“Should I find another place to sleep tonight?” he asked, smirking. The omega shook his head desperately, quickly getting up from the bed, his face burning.

“Of course not, Toshiya-san, I’ll be going now,” he said, breathlessly. Die sighed a little and got up too, following the omega to the door. He leaned down for a long, sensual kiss, before he let the omega out into the night, watching him as he went up to the big house.

“Subaru, huh?” Toshiya asked behind him, and Die sighed again, closing the door behind him.

“Well, yeah. Apparently. I don’t know how it happened, but I’m not taking it back.”

Toshiya smiled brightly. “Of course not. Why should you? You two make a cute couple. I’m happy for you.”

Die eyed him for a second, but the alpha seemed honest. “I’d appreciate it if you kept this to yourself until we… Well, until we’ve decided to make it official,” he said.

“Of course. How long have you been dating?” Toshiya asked, curious.

“Oh, about… an hour and a half,” Die said, smirking as he licked his lips, thinking of Subaru’s soft lips against his.

. . . . .

Tatsurou felt a bit under the weather. He had, reluctantly, taken some meds from their meager supplies when he realized he had almost given Tomo the wrong pills when he came by for heat suppressants. He couldn’t make mistakes like that, he was the nurse, after all. So he downed a few pills and hoped it would fix things. It didn’t.

The next morning, he had a fever and his whole body was in pain. He could tell Kaoru was worried, and he did his best to calm the alpha, telling him it was just a cold and he’d be fine in a couple of days. He wasn’t.

The flu had hit, and he was completely out of it for a week. He slept most of the time, remembering Kaoru sometimes waking him up to make him swallow water or soup, but he mainly just wanted to sleep. When he finally came out of it and was a little more conscious again, he found Kaoru next to him on the bed, his face grey.

“Kao, what’s wrong?” he mumbled, letting his hand tiredly pat the alpha’s cheek. Kaoru stirred, watching him intently.

“Are you ok, baby? Are you feeling better? Do you want water? I can fetch you some soup if you want,” Kaoru fussed.

“I’m fine, Kao, I’m just tired from the fever. You look tired yourself, have you been sleeping?” Tatsurou asked. The other alpha’s hanging head was answer enough. “You have to sleep, babe, you can’t stay awake just because I’m ill.”

“Yes I can,” Kaoru protested, his jaw set. “I’m taking care of you now. You always take care of everyone, now it’s my turn to take care of you.” Tatsurou looked at his lover, realizing there was nothing he could say to change the other’s mind.

“Fine,” he muttered, “Get me some water then. And then come cuddle me, I want to feel you close.”

Kaoru fetched him a glass of water, and he drank thirstily before he lay back down, feeling completely drained.

“How is everyone? Is anyone else sick?” he asked, worried. Kaoru hushed him, and curled up next to him, throwing his arms around him.

“They’re fine. Relax and sleep, baby.”

Tatsurou sighed, but let Kaoru pull him into his arms before he fell asleep, the alpha joining him shortly.

The next morning, he was feeling a lot better. Kaoru was still wrapped around him, and Tatsurou nuzzled his neck, breathing in his strong scent. He loved that musky, manly scent of his, and he couldn’t help kissing Kaoru’s neck. The alpha stirred, and turned his head to watch him.

“Hey, sweetie. Are you feeling better?”

“Mmmm. Thanks for taking care of me.”

“Always.”

They were quiet for a moment, just lying there, enjoying each other’s presence. Tatsurou felt the other’s arms around him, and he was warm, safe and comfortable. In short, he was happy.

“Kaoru?”

“Yes, babe?”

“I love you.”

The alpha’s breath hitched for a moment, and then he drew a deep breath, a small tear trailing down his cheek.

“I love you too.”

. . . . .

“Do you have any meat?” Kyo said, looking a little out of breath.

“Yeah, sure, hang on. That hungry, huh?” Kaoru said, digging through his bag and handing him some of his packed lunch. Kyo didn’t even answer him but was out the door in three seconds. The alpha gazed after him, but just shrugged. It was just Kyo. Go figure.

When he came back to the rally point a little later, everyone was there except Kyo. They waited for a few minutes, but then they began to get a little annoyed. They were already late, the sun would go down soon and it was no fun trying to row home in the dark. Aoi even started hollering for him, but got no answer. They were just getting worried something might have happened, organizing a search party, when Kyo loitered into the square.

“What the hell, Kyo?” Kaoru started, but stopped just as quickly when he realized what the alpha was carrying in his arms.

A dog. A small, scared dog, pressing its head in underneath his jacket and shivering a little.

They just stared at him for a moment, before Aoi started laughing. They all soon joined in, laughing like crazy, and Kyo frowned at them.

“Hey, you’re scaring it,” He muttered, petting the dog soothingly.

It wasn’t until they were nearly at the boat that Aoi stopped laughing, drying his tears now and then. The dog stayed in Kyo’s lap on the boat ride over, shivering a little but looking with wide eyes at everything. When they got off the boat, Aoi started chuckling again. Kyo just glared at him and walked off towards his and Ruki’s cottage, clutching the animal to his chest.

The others followed him, stopping outside the cottage to listen, eyeing each other expectantly. A very loud squeal followed by a little bark, and then another squeal. Aoi couldn’t help it, he just couldn’t. He laughed his way up to the big house, and spent the rest of the evening chuckling to himself at odd times.

But Kyo didn’t really care. He got very, very lucky that night.


End file.
